


Sorry. it was just a thought,

by LonelierThanU



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierThanU/pseuds/LonelierThanU
Summary: In the grand scheme of things, your life is a tiny speck in the billions of other lives that are around you.-I have many late night thoughts that I write down, so I decided to write with Lance's reaction to them. (If you couldn't tell, I'm in love with him)
Relationships: Lance (Voltron) & Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Sorry. it was just a thought,

**Author's Note:**

> Read my late at night thoughts.

"In the grand scheme of things, your life is a tiny speck in the billions of other lives that are around you. 

Not only the humans, but the animals too. And the insects, the reptiles, the amphibians, the plants, there may even be life outside of our own solar system. 

But our brains tend to trick us into thinking that what we do and what life we are living are the most important. But it's not. 

Whatever we do, we think it's the hardest. Like, if you were to walk up a flight of stairs but you've been walking all day so your legs hurt, so your brain will tell you 'this is the hardest thing I've ever done' when it's not. You may be a middle aged lady with kids and back problems. The pain in your back can't compare the burning sensation in your legs. You know that giving birth to those kids was the hardest thing you've done in your life, but your brain still convinces you that Right Now is worse than Back Then. 

We always tend to think that whatever we do is more important and what we deal with on a daily basis is way harder than whatever someone else is going through. But in reality it isn't. 

You are not important. Nothing you do is important. Someone somewhere is dealing with something way harder. Someone who has lived in the past has gone through something harder than _that_ person. 

Out of the billions of lives that have lived, are living, and are going to live, yours doesn't matter. If you died, life would still move on and only for a short amount of time will people grieve you. 

If you died people would only grieve you for maybe a few years out of hundreds of years. Then soon you'll be forgotten. You'll be forgotten because your life is unimportant. 

But your life can be important to a few people and that's all that really matters, right?

Someone can love you and make you feel like your life matters, even if only for a moment. 

And you can do that for someone else. 

Someone can love you so much that you could break their heart and be the reason for their death. You could break someone's heart so hard they could die. And they could do the same to you. 

And that alone is a crazy thought right there. 

I could love someone so much to make them feel important, even if they're not. Then they could die thinking their life mattered, because essentially it did. It did to the people that loved them. And really that's all you need. 

A group of people that love you enough to make you think your life is important. And to do the same for them.

I just think it's crazy how the world works."

"..."

"..."

"...(Y/n), sweety, I love you, but it is 3am," Lance whined as he wrapped himself further in the blankets. 

"...Sorry. It was just a thought...,"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this turmoil.


End file.
